


Wolfstar soulmate sandwich

by HufflepunkPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkPrincess/pseuds/HufflepunkPrincess
Summary: Basic Soulmate trope.Reader wants to find out if she has a soulmate, turns out she has two
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader/Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Some lucky witches and wizard are born with people they’re destined to be with. Their bond would caused whatever you wrote or drew on your skin to appear on your mates body in unison. Most people believe soulmates until they have writing appear on them. Y/N knew soulmates were real because her parents are soulmates.

In her sixth year in Hogwarts, Y/N finally mustered up the courage to see if she had one. She was sitting on her bed in the Hufflepuff dorms practicing charms when she dropped her wand and grabbed a quill and ink pot. Dipping the tip into the ink she slowly inched the quill closer to her left hand.

Taking a deep breath Y/N placed the top of the quill on the back of her hand. ‘Hello.’ She wrote in a neat flowy script, then threw the quill onto her bed letting out the shuddering breath she had been holding. 

~~~~

In the Gryffindor dorms, The Marauders were currently engaging in a pillow fight, scratch that, a pillow war. James and Peter were on one side of the room hiding behind a large chest of drawers with a mound of pillows and cushions next to them. Sirius and Remus were on the opposite side of the room behind an empty bookshelf that had been turned onto its side with what seemed like a mountain of pillows. The four boys were launching them across the room, shrieking with laughter until their door slammed open. 

Lily Evans stood in the doorway with a stern look on her face.  
“Will you please keep it down!” She shouted. “The first years are trying to sleep and most of us are studying. Have some respect for others!”  
“Alright, keep ya knickers on.” Sirius said putting his hands up in surrender to the feisty redhead. 

He took a sharp breath in, and pulled his hand to his face.  
“I didn’t write this.” He said aloud.  
“Whats that Pads?” James called across the room.

Sirius held his hand up. Remus took Sirius’ hand and took at the writing.  
“Your soulmate is writing to you.” Remus said softly. He pulled his hands up and moved to rake them through his hair, but Sirius grabbed one of his hands.  
“You’ve got one too!” Sirius half shouted. 

Together the two boys gazed upon the writing on Remus’ hand, then back to the script on Sirius’.  
“They’re the same handwriting.” Remus muttered, just loudly enough for the three spectators to hear. 

Lily came inside the room shutting the door behind her. James and Peter emerged from behind their hiding spot and crossed the room. Lily reached the two boys first and grabbed their hands. They were right, the handwriting is the same on both hands.  
“You need to write back.” Lily says, her voice bouncing with glee.

Both Sirius and Remus walked to the desk and picked up a quill. They dipped them into the ink. Remus watched Sirius put the tip of the quill onto his hand above the pretty script, then put the tip of his own against his skin under the greeting their soulmate left there. 

~~~~~

Still sitting on her bed, Y/N stared at her hand, hoping someone would write back. After a few minutes she closed her eyes to attempt to slow her almost hyperventilating lungs.

When her breathing had returned to an almost normal state she opened her eyes and stared at her hand, her mouth dropped open and she stopped breathing all together. Rather than just the one word she had written there, two very different looking greetings were there. 

On the top of her ‘Hello.’ was a messy ‘Hi there’ with a little winky face drawn next to it. Below was a small and neat ‘Good evening.’  
Y/N grabbed her wand and quickly cleaned her writing from her hand, but the others stayed. Another sentence appeared before her eyes from the neat writing below their greeting.  
‘I know you will be overwhelmed, your writing appeared on both mine and one of my best friends hands. Which may be better than he and I not knowing each other.’  
Y/N sat staring at her hand for a good few minutes before finally reaching for her quill. 

Trying to find the right words the quill hovered above the small space between her two soulmates writing, until she finally started to write.

~~~~

Back in the Gryffindor dorms, five sets of eyes darted between the backs of two hands. A deep groan left Sirius’ throat.  
“Give them time.” Remus scolded his impatient friend. “I’m sure two soulmates is a lot for one to take in.” He continued in a lighter tone.  
Every mouth in the room let out a similar squeak when witting started to appear on both Sirius’ and Remus’ hands. 

‘Yeah, I suppose its easier. But it would have been funny if you didn’t and one of you woke up and thought I was having a conversation with myself though.’ In a slightly less neat but still pretty script.  
Sirius and James burst out laughing.  
“They’re perfect! Imagine getting news like that, then make a joke about it.” Sirius mused with a warm smile on his face.  
Remus picked up a wand, it wasn’t his, and quickly cleaned his and Sirius’ hands. He grabbed a quill and dipped it in his ink.  
‘So, do you go to Hogwarts?’ He wrote quickly. 

Within seconds both hands had the reply etched on them. A simple ‘Yes, I’m a sixth year. You?’  
Sirius grabbed the quill from Remus and wrote on his own hand, being careful not to write over where Remus’ writing would be on their mates hand.

~~~~~

‘Yeah, we’re sixth years too.’ The messier writing joined in on the conversation. After cleaning her hand, she could see red marks where her words had been written that suddenly started to sting.  
‘I’m sorry to cut this short, but my hand is starting to get scratched by the quill. Goodnight xxx’ She wrote and drew a smiley face at the end.  
Putting her ink and quill away, Y/N smiled to herself. It was considered lucky to be blessed with a single soulmate, and she was blessed with two.  
After putting her wand under her pillow, she grabbed the books on her bed emerged from behind the curtains of her four-poster to put them back on the shelf. She quickly rushed back into the safety of her bed, no one had noticed her as she done so. 

As she laid down, Y/N looked down at her hand. ‘Goodnight, sweet dreams.’ The neater writing said. ‘Night, love. Wish you were here.’ With another wink the other scrawled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Y/N awoke and looked at her hand. A pair of greetings made a smile spread over her face ‘Good morning’ and ‘morning love’. She reached over and grabbed a quill and some ink. ‘Good morning. How are you both?’ She wrote.   
‘Great! Its such a beautiful morning’ the messier of her soulmates wrote.  
‘Indeed it it, I’m fine. How are you?’

Smiling to herself Y/N quickly wrote back. ‘I’m alright, hungry and still tired.’   
‘Best hurry up and get here before breakfast is over’ the neater wrote.  
‘Whats the time?’ She wrote back.  
‘8.35 love, got 25 minutes before first period’ her other soulmate answered.

Y/N jumped out of bed, pulled her hair into a messy bun and rushed into the bathroom. After brushing her hair and having a pee she sped back into her room and put her uniform on in record time. Thanking Merlin that she put todays books and due homework into her bag before going to sleep she threw it over her shoulder and run out of the Hufflepuff dorms. Sprinting from the basement up the hidden stairway that came out right by the great hall. After taking a minute to catch her breath outside the door, Y/N walked straight into the great hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table next to her best friend Pandora.

“Why didn’t you wake me Dora?” She asked as she started grabbing some food.

~~~~

Remus and Sirius were sat at the Gryffindor table watching the doors for anyone coming into the hall for the last 10 minutes, if their soulmate didn’t hurry up they’d be late. A few first years had come in. When an older looking student came through the doors both boys nudged each other with their elbows as they watched the girl walk to the Hufflepuff table.

“Do you think its her?” Sirius asked.  
“Could be, she’s pretty.” Remus replied.  
“Who?” Lily asked.  
“Hufflepuff, sitting next to that weird Pandora girl.” Sirius told her.

Quickly but not in a very subtle manner, James, Lily and Peter spun around to look over at the Hufflepuff table.  
“What the chubby one?” Peter asked.  
“Like you can talk about chubby.” James said, poking Peter in his belly.  
“I wouldn’t say chubby, more to love.” Remus said softly, gazing over at the girl.  
“Have either of you ever spoken to her before?” Lily asked.  
“Nah, she’s never really caught my eye before now.” Sirius told her.  
“We’ve had Herbology with her for years.” James spoke. “Surely one of you must have?”  
Both boys shook their heads.

~~~~

“Remus and Sirius are staring at you.” Pandora told Y/N. “Have been since you sat down.”  
“Are they?” Y/N asked, glancing over at the pair. Sure enough, she made eye contact with the two Gryffindors. Giving them a small smile and a nod, she turned back to Pandora. “So they are. I wonder if they’re my soulmates.”  
“Wait soulmates?” Pandora asked, emphasis on the ’s’.  
“Yep. Last night after the three of you went to sleep I wrote on my hand, you know. As you do. Two people wrote back.” Y/N said. “They said they were best friends. Works out.”  
“Oh wow!” Pandora exclaimed. “I’ve gotta tell Xen.” She pulled out a quill and ink pot. Writing to her soulmate. 

The next time Y/N looked over at the Gryffindor table, the boys were gone.  
“C’mon, we’re gonna be late for Transfiguration.” Pandora told Y/N.


	3. Chapter 3

After the morning lessons, Y/N and Pandora walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Remus and Sirius were sat at the Gryffindor table already.  
“Why don’t you go sit with them?” Pandora asked.  
“I don’t even know if it is them.” Y/N countered.  
“Just ask them.”  
“Its not that easy.”  
“It is, watch.” Pandora stood up and marched across to the Gryffindor table.

~~~~

Remus were sat watching the double doors that lead into the Great Hall. They watched as Y/N and Pandora crossed the hall and sit at the Hufflepuff table. They watched a hushed conversation between the pair of girls before Pandora stood up. They watched as she walked directly up to them.  
“Hi!” Pandora greeted cheerfully. “So, erm. Are you two Y/N’s soulmates or what?” She asked unabashedly.  
“We believe so.” Remus told her.

Pandora turned around and gave a thumbs up to Y/N, then gestured for her to come over. 

~~~~

With a furious blush spreading over her face, Y/N stood up and walked over to where her friend stood.  
“Afternoon, love. Sit with us?” Sirius said with his most charming smile.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” Pandora said with a huge grin, skipping off to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Xen.  
“How was your morning?” Remus asked.  
“It was alright after that rush to get to breakfast.” Y/N said with a laugh.  
“At least you made it.” Sirius smiled, as Y/N sat opposite them.  
“How has your day been so far?” She asked, picking up a sandwich.  
“Not too bad.” Remus replied.  
“Definitely getting better though.” Sirius added.  
“You guys wanna go for a walk?” Y/N asked. “Its getting pretty loud.” 

The three walked out of the building and down toward the Black Lake.  
“So what do you wanna do when we leave school?” Sirius asked.  
“I would like to be a healer, but I’m really good at Potions, so I’d hopefully be able to combine the two.” Y/N told them. “What about both of you?”  
“I’d like to be a teacher one day.” Remus mused.  
“I honestly have no idea!” Sirius laughed.  
“You could be my trophy husband then.” Y/N beamed. “If I’m gonna invent a potion to cure Lycanthropy I’ll be famous!”

Remus and Sirius shared a look.  
“How would you do that? And for what reason?” Remus asked.  
“Well, I dunno how, but because my uncle is a werewolf.” Y/N said. “He was bitten a few years ago.”

“Why ain’t the three of ye’s in class?” A deep voice asked.  
“What lunch is over already?” Sirius asked.  
“Ye’s ‘ave missed most the afternoon.” Hagrid said.  
“Sorry Sir. But erm. These are my soulmates.” Y/N said gesturing to the boys sat either side of her. “We’ve only just found each other.”  
“Well, in tha case, I ‘aven’t seen ya.” He told us with a huge grin, turning and walking off towards the Forbidden Forrest. 

~~~~

“Have you seen Remus and Sirius?” James asked his girlfriend as they sat down to dinner.  
“Not since before lunch.” Lily told him, taking a serving of pie.  
“There they are!” Peter squealed, pointing to the doors. 

The three watched their friends give Y/N a kiss on the cheek and she walked to the Hufflepuff table, blushing profusely. Remus and Sirius turned towards the Gryffindor table with grins spread across their faces. With a skip in their steps they made their way to their friends.  
“Good evening my lovely companions.” Sirius said dreamily as he sunk onto the bench next to Lily.  
“Good day Casanova?” James asked.  
“Brilliant, right Moony?” Sirius beamed.  
“Indeed.” Remus replied.  
“What did you get up to?” Peter enquired.  
“We just got to know the most wonderful person in the world.” Sirius murmured.  
“You’re so cheesy.” James snorted.  
“Like you can talk!” Lily admonished him, with a grin.

~~~~

Y/N sat down next to Pandora, still red faced.  
“Where have you been?” Pandora asked.  
“Oh, just around.” Y/N replied airily.  
“Oh come on. You know I need more than that. Spill it.” Pandora prodded.  
“We sat by the lake for ages, until Hagrid found us.” Y/N told her. “Then after that we went and sat in the Quidditch stadium. No one goes there during the day. We spoke about everything. Merlin, their perfect Dora.” She finished, placing her head on her friends shoulder.  
“Oh sweetheart, you’ve got it bad.” Pandora giggled. “C’mon you need to hurry up and eat, we’ve got so much homework due tomorrow.”


End file.
